


Cuff Links

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis dons the cuff links that Edward had given him for his birthday.  Claire notices a trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuff Links

Claire dusted her cheekbones with powder, glancing up to watch Francis dress. There was a gala tonight and Meechum would be their quiet shadow as the couple flitted from table to table and maneuvered the dance floor. No other agent, Secret Service or otherwise, had folded so unobtrusively into their hectic lives, even joining them in bed (or couch or bent across Francis’s desk in the Oval Office). There would be other guards, inside and out but it was Edward who followed, at times close enough to touch. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

“What are you staring at?” drawled Francis, adjusting his cuffs while bending over to kiss Claire’s graceful neck.

“Mmmhm,” was Claire’s reply, leaning in as he gently nipped her shoulder. He stood up again to tie his tie and she frowned a bit, rummaging through the drawer of her makeup stand.  “Good,” she murmured to herself as she lightly shook the bottle of lube, which was nearly full.

Francis raised an eyebrow. “You planning something?” he asked playfully, watching her move the bottle to the bedside table, his side.

She shrugged. “ _You_ are.”

“Me? Well I suppose Edward would be amenable to some play time after the gala. It has been a while.”

“I knew it,” she laughed, staring in the mirror as she held one dress against herself then another.

“Go with the blue one. I know for a fact that it drives our Edward mad with lust,” offered Francis. “But how did you know I was hankering for a nice, juicy three-way?”

“The blue one it is,” she decided.  “How did I know? Look at your cuff links.”

He glanced down with admiration. ‘F’ and ‘U’, bold in black and silver, the ones Edward gave him.

“And?”

“Remember the last month? The commencement address for The Sentinel? You wore those cufflinks then and…”

“Ooooh,” was Francis’s lusty reply as he remembered how Claire and Edward had done that special thing he liked, when they…

“And three weeks before, after the White House Correspondents’ Dinner?”

“I wore these cufflinks. And Edward and I…ahhhh!” snorted the President. “I see!”

Claire stood up, holding her husband’s shoulder as she stepped into her pumps. She straightened his tie and lapels fondly.

“Every time you wear those cufflinks, the three of us have the most remarkable time,” she explained.

“I should wear them more often,” Francis smirked, opening the door to the hallway where Edward Meechum waited.

The Secret Service Agent glanced down at President Underwood’s sleeves and grinned.


End file.
